nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, sometimes shortened to Ned's Declassified or Ned's, was an American live-action "situation comedy" on Nickelodeon that debuted in the channel's Sunday night TEENick scheduling block on 12 September 2004 in the USA. The series' actual pilot episode aired on 7 September 2003 without many of the current version's main characters. The series finale television movie aired on 8 June 2007. The visual effects were done by John Allison Inc., supervised by John Allison and Robin Snelson. The show is produced by ApolloProScreen GmbH & Co. Filmproduktion KG in association with Jack Mackie Pictures, its main executive producer and creator is Scott Fellows, the head writer for The Fairly OddParents, which is why in the short titled "Day Dreaming", which aired on 5 February 2005 Cosmo and Wanda appeared. Former The Wonder Years star Fred Savage is one of the show's directors. The other executive producers were, Jörg Westerkamp and Bill O'Dowd. Rich Magallanes was the executive in charge of production. Premise Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide chronicles the wacky adventures of Ned Bigby and his best friends Jennifer Mosely better known as Moze, and Simon Nelson-Cook a.k.a., (Cookie) at James K Polk Middle School. Ned breaks the fourth wall to share tips and tricks on navigating middle school or junior high hurdlles. Each 22-minute episode contained two 11-minute shorts, both of which deal with a subject about home life, each containing a weird plot and a weirder plot. Locations The show takes place at the fictional James K. Polk Middle School, in California (the flag can be seen in the school's entrance hall). The exterior of the school was filmed at La Mesa Junior High in Santa Clarita, California. The school is named after the 11th President of the United States James K. Polk. The school's colors are yellow and green, which is a constant theme through the school's interior. Additionally, their school teams are named the 'Wolves'. During Season 1, all of the shows action took place at the school, and with the exception of one or two notable occasions, everything happened indoors. However, during Season 2, the shows producers decided they wanted more exterior scenes. So more outdoor shots were used, and on certain occasions, off school property all together. Plot Ned's Declassified is a show in which Ned tries to create a school survial guide. The guide features almost every problem you would face in middle school/junior high. The 3 main characters are Ned Bigby, Jennifer Mosely (Moze) and Simon-Nelson Cook (Cookie). Characters Main characters *'Ned Bigby' - Devon Werkheiser Ned is the main character who started the guide after walking into the girls bathroom at a young age. He is usually getting into trouble with his friends Moze and Cookie. Ned has been neighbors with Mose his whole life. His dream girl is Suzie Crabgrass, but she moves to Santa Ana and then he starts to like Moze, Moze also begins to like Ned. His dream girl has to be funny, have a good smile and attitude qualitys that fit moze. He usually turns to Gordy, the school's janitor, for advice on girls and guy stuff. *'Jennifer Mosely' - Lindsey Shaw Jennifer goes by the name of "Moze" because Ned called her that in first grade to avoid confusion from the other three Jennifers in the class. She was usually trying to break away from Ned and Cookie in the hope of getting a girl best friend in the early part of the show, season one mainly. She eventually became best friends with her worst enemy - Suzie Crabgrass. She eventually becomes friends with many people after becoming friends with Cookie and Ned. She is a volleyball jock and has set the most school records, including one for the most school records. She's usually the one Ned and Cookie come to for favors. *'Simon Nelson-Cook' - Daniel Curtis Lee Simon goes by the name "Cookie", since his last name is "Cook". He is a computer genius, with his own micro-computer in his glasses. He is able to hack into the school's database, and this often comes in handy. Along with his computer glasses, he has "printer-pants". Cookie is seen as goofy, helpful, and occasionally charming. He is somewhat of a nerd, and is shown to have a crush on Lisa Zemo in season 3, after she lost her glasses and allergies.. Cookie continually tries to get Lisa to go out with him in the third season, and finally does so in the series finale. Episodes DVD releases Two DVD releases have been made for the series *TEENick Picks, Volume 1 - features "Guide to: Computer Labs and Backpacks" (Season 1, Episode 9) *Special Field Trip Edition - features the telefilm and "Guide to: Dismissal and The School Play" (Season 3, Episode 4) In other countries *In Canada, the show airs on Family. Nickelodeon's United Kingdom network airs the show at various times including 7am and 3pm (Hour later on Nick Replay). *France recently acquired the rights to air the show in France (new, blank templates for the tips in the show were created by Jack Marx and Joshua Allison for the foreign airings). *In Spain and all the Spanish-speaking countries, the shows title is translated to Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned (Ned's School Survival Manual). *In Brazil, the show title changed to Manual de Sobrevivência Escolar do Ned (Ned's School Survival Manual) and the season 3 was released there. Nickelodeon Brazil airs the show Mondays-Fridays at 9:30-10:00pm. *In Germany and Austria, it becomes Neds Ultimativer Schulwahnsinn - Überlebenstipps (Ned's Ultimate Madness of School - survival guide) and it airs daily at 7:15 p.m. on Nick (Germany). *In Italy, it becomes Ned - Scuola di Sopravvivenza (Ned - School of Survival). *In the United Arab Emirates it is shown on Nickolodeon Middle East, and is also premiered on Ejunior. *In France it becomes Ned ou comment survivre aux études (Ned or How to Survive School). *In Israel it airs on Nickelodeon-Israel from Sunday to Thursday. It is called there Madrich Hahisardut Shel Ned (Ned's Survival Guide). *In Ireland it broadcasts on RTÉ TWO. *In South Africa it broadcasts on Ktv Mnet' *In Nickelodeon (Netherlands), it becomes Ned's Survival Gids: Hoe houd ik de middelbare school vol... (Succes niet gegarandeerd) {Ned's Survival Guide: How do I survive high school (Success not guaranteed)} and airs on Nick. *In New Zealand it broadcasts on Nickelodeon daily, and Saturday mornings on TV 3. Series directors *Joe Menendez (8 episodes)http://imdb.com/title/tt0405576/fullcredits#cast *Savage Steve Holland (3 episodes) *David Kendall (3 episodes) *Jonathan Winfrey (1 episode, 2006) *Dan Coffie (1 episode, 2006) *Fred Savage (1 episode, 2006) Series writers *Scott Fellows (4 episodes) *Rick Groel (4 episodes) *Lazar Saric (4 episodes) *Eddie Guzelian (3 episodes) *Frank Berin (2 episodes) Tips References External links *Official website *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide on the Nickelodeon Wiki **Complete List of Tips *Ned's Declassified school survival guide - DVD Petition! *Show's official website from nick.com *tvtome.com's show servlet See Also